moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Django Unchained
| directed by = Quentin Tarantino | written by = Quentin Tarantino | produced by = William Paul Clark; Reginald Hudlin; Shannon McIntosh; Pilar Savone; Michael Shamberg; Stacey Sher; James W. Skotchdopole; Bob Weinstein; Harvey Weinstein | music by = | cinematography = Robert Richardson | edited by = Fred Raskin | distributed by = The Weinstein Company Columbia Pictures | release date(s) = December 25th, 2012 | mpaa rating = | running time = 165 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $100,000,000 IMDB; Django Unchained (2012); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $162,805,434 (US) $425,368,238 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Django Unchained is an American feature film of the western and action genres. It was written and directed by Quentin Tarantino and produced by The Weinstein Company and Columbia Pictures. It was released theatrically on Christimas Day, December 25th, 2012. The movie stars Jamie Foxx as Django - a slave who is rescued by a bounty hunter named Doctor King Schultz, played by Christoph Waltz. Together, the two venture forth from Texas to Mississippi, looking to capture wanted fugitives as well as to find Django's missing wife, Broomhild von Shaft (played by Kerry Washington). Other stars in the film include Leonardo DiCaprio as Calvin Candie, Samuel L. Jackson as Stephen, James Remar as Butch Pooch, Walton Goggins as Billy Crash and Don Johnson as Big Daddy. Plot Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast Notes * Django Unchained (2012) redirects to this page. * Django Unchained was inspired by the era of "spaghetti westerns" that dominated the latter half of the 1960s, many of which were directed by famed Italian director, Sergio Leone. The name "Django" is taken from the character and 1966 film Django as well as its 1987 sequel, Django Strikes Again. * Despite the fact that the main character in this film is named Django, Django Unchained is not a sequel or a remake of any other film bearing a similar title or characters. * Production on Django Unchained began on November 1st, 2011 (pre-production). Principal filming commenced on February 6th, 2012 and completed on July 25th, 2012. * The movie was shot on-location in a variety of locales including Durango, Mexico, Jackson Hole, Wyoming, Santa Clarita, California, and New Orleans, Louisiana. IMDB; Django Unchained (2012); Filming locations * Django Unchained received moderately positive reviews from critics and holds an 88% "fresh" rating at the review aggregate website, Rotten Tomatoes. This was based on a total of 246 reviews, with 216 critics giving the film a positive rating, with thirty critics giving it a negative review. Another review aggregate site, Metacritic, gave the film a Metascore of 81 based on 42 reviews. * Django Unchained: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, was produced by Universal Republic/Lorna Vista Recordings and released on December 18th, 2012. The title track song, "Django", was the theme song to the 1966 film, Django and was composed by Luis Bacalov and performed by Rocky Roberts. Wikipedia:Django Unchained (soundtrack) * Django Unchained was released on DVD and Blu-ray (DVD, Digital copy and UltraViolet) by Anchor Bay Entertainment on April 16th, 2013. It was also released as a three-disc Steelbook edition Blu-ray on May 20th, 2014. Amazon.com; Django Unchained (2012); Blu-ray (DVD, Digital copy and UltraVioletAmazon.com; Django Unchained (2012); Blu-ray Steelbook edition * This is Quentin Tarantino's eighth feature film as a director (not counting segments and co-directing credits). As a screenwriter, this is his eleventh feature film (again discounting films where he receives only partial credit). * Director Spike Lee was a harsh critic of the film, once again levying charges of racism against director/writer Quentin Tarantino. * Actor Christoph Waltz won the Academy Award for the category of Best Supporting Actor for his performance as Doctor King Schultz. * Quentin Tarantino won the Oscar for the category of Best Writing, Original Screenplay at the 2013 Academy Awards. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Life, liberty and the pursuit of vengeance". * Director/writer Quentin Tarantino makes a cameo appearance in the film as one of the "bag head" clan members at Big Daddy's posse gathering. * Actor Jonah Hill makes a cameo appearance in this film as one of the "bag head" clan members at Big Daddy's posse gathering. * Actor Franco Nero, best known for playing the original Django makes a cameo appearance in this film as Dicky Speck. * Django's name is pronounced Jang-Go. As the character himself states, "The D is silent". This is also one of the promotional taglines for the film, "The 'D' is silent. Payback won't be". * A non-canonical version of Django makes a cameo guest appearance in the post-credit sequence of the 2014 comedy film, A Million Ways to Die in the West. In the scene, Django shoots and kills the operator of a racist shooting game. Afterward he intones one of the many lessons of the film, which is, "People die at the fair". * The "Funny or Die" comedy web series hosted a "Sad-off" competition between actors Samuel L. Jackson and Anne Hathaway to see whose holiday-release feature film was more depressing, Django Unchained or Les Miserables. YouTube.com; "Samuel L. Jackson and Hathaway Sad Off" Recommendations See also * Django Unchained * Django Unchained media * Django Unchained images * Django Unchained characters * Django Unchained miscellaneous External Links * * * Django Unchained at Wikipedia * * * * * * * Django Unchained at the Django Unchained Wiki References Keywords 1858; 19th century; Bounty hunter; Django; Germany; Horses; Mississippi; Racial slur; Slave; Texas ---- Category:Films Category:2010s/Films Category:2012/Films Category:December, 2012/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Weinstein Company Category:D/Films Category:Quentin Tarantino/Director Category:Quentin Tarantino/Writer Category:William Paul Clark/Associate producer Category:Reginald Hudlin/Producer Category:Shannon McIntosh/Executive producer Category:Pilar Savone/Producer Category:Michael Shamberg/Executive producer Category:Stacey Sher/Producer Category:James W. Skotchdopole/Executive producer Category:Bob Weinstein/Executive producer Category:Harvey Weinstein/Executive producer Category:Jamie Foxx/Actor Category:Christoph Waltz/Actor Category:Leonardo DiCaprio/Actor Category:Kerry Washington/Actor Category:Samuel L. Jackson/Actor Category:Walton Goggins/Actor Category:James Remar/Actor Category:Don Johnson/Actor Category:Franco Nero/Actor Category:Russ Tamblyn/Actor Category:Amber Tamblyn/Actor Category:Bruce Dern/Actor Category:Jonah Hill/Actor Category:Zoe Bell/Actor Category:Robert Carradine/Actor Category:Ted Neeley/Actor Category:James Parks/Actor Category:Tom Savini/Actor Category:Michael Parks/Actor Category:Quentin Tarantino/Actor